ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
The Spirits of the Lightning
The Spirits of the Lightning & Earth Mission Walk around, touch a shrine in a color-clouded area to battle against an elemental god or to complete a task. Objective(s): * Find earth magatama * Find lightning magatama * Collect all minerals (4 minerals) - After encountering the Reiten-no-kami ** Raw minerals are located in coordinates 2,4, 2,5, 3,4, and 3,3. Map size: 5 x 5 Battles 1 battle Tsuchi-no-kami Battle 1 - Located in coordinate 4,1 * Tsuchi-no-kami Chance to get * x5 Craft Stone (100% chance) Quotes Beginning * Hattori Danzou: "The collection of the lightning and earth magatama should commence now." * character name: "Yes! We are leaving for them now!" After mission starts * or tertiary character name: "Kage said the lightning magatama is in the west while the earth magatama is in the south." * character name: "Noted. Let's go!" After interacting the earth magatama * character name: "How can we take away this giant magatama...?" * Tsuchi-no-kami: "Mankind, the magatama is not for you. You leave this place." * character name: "Tsuchi-no-kami!" * character name: "Tsuchi-no-kami! Please let me take the earth magatama. We need it to fight the five-tailed Gobi!" * Tsuchi-no-kami: "Oh... Gobi..." * Tsuchi-no-kami: "You can't have it. You are too young to be entrusted with the elemental magatama." * character name: "I am confident to become the next Kage of the Shinobi Village!" * Tsuchi-no-kami: "Young men, there are still a lot for your to experience before you can be a kage. But since you are so faithful, I'll give you a chance. Pass my test and you can have my magatama." * character name: "Why not? I'll prove myself." At the start of the battle against Tsuchi-no-kami * Tsuchi-no-kami: "Break this wall of mine if you can." * character name: "I will. You'll see!" After defeating Tsuchi-no-kami * character name: "That's it!" * character name: "We did not hurt Tsuchi-no-kami, did we?" * Tsuchi-no-kami: "I keep promises. This is the earth magatama you need. Make good use of it to hunt Gobi. Also take these minerals from the wall." * character name: "Did we really hurt you? We are so sorry..." * Tsuchi-no-kami: "Nevermind. It's not really hurting. These minerals will be useful for your equippments." * or tertiary character name: "Thank you!" If walking back to Tsuchi-no-kami * Tsuchi-no-kami: "The lightning magatama is somewhere in this forest." After interacting the lightning magatama * character name: "I sense a very strong chakra here... but where is the lightning magatama?" * or tertiary character name: "Could it be some sort of genjutsu?" * Reiten-no-kami: "The men who is called ninja, you have to collect the raw minerals for me to get the magatama of lightning." * or tertiary character name: "Where can we find the raw minerals?" * Reiten-no-kami: "Somewhere around here. I'll be here waiting for your good news." After coming back to Reiten-no-kami without bringing all raw materials * Spirits of Lightning Reiten-no-kami: "Collect all the minerals and come back to me." After collecting all 4 minerals * character name: "These are all the raw minerals we need. Let's get back to Reiten-no-kami!" After coming back to Reiten with all minerals * Reiten-no-kami: "Very fine." After minerals are crafted out of lightning * character name: "This is amazing..." * character name: "Is that genjutsu?" * Reiten-no-kami: "Young men, take these minerals and the magatama of lightning." * Reiten-no-kami: "If we leave Gobi out there, it might eventually break into here and the other sacred places...Humans, go! Stop Gobi from destructing." If walking back to Reiten-no-kami * Reiten-no-kami: "The earth magatama is somewhere in this forest." Ending * Hattori Danzou: "Very well. Just one more magatama and we can start setting up the sealing rituals." Gallery The Spirits of the Lightning & Earth - Starting area.PNG|The starting area of The Spirits of the Lightning & Earth. Located in coordinate 4,4. The Spirits of the Lightning & Earth - Earth Magatama.PNG|The Earth Shrine in coordinate 4,1 with the Earth Magamata. The Spirits of the Lightning & Earth - Tsuchi-no-kami appearing.PNG|Tsuchi-no-kami appearing. The Spirits of the Lightning & Earth - Tsuchi-no-kami speaking.PNG|Tsuchi-no-kami speaking. The Spirits of the Lightning & Earth - Tsuchi-no-kami speaking before battle.PNG|Tsuchi-no-kami speaking at the start of battle. The Spirits of the Lightning & Earth - Battle 01.PNG|Battling against the Tsuchi-no-kami. The Spirits of the Lightning & Earth - Lightning Magatama.PNG|The Lightning Shrine in coordinate 1,4 with the Lightning Magamata. The Spirits of the Lightning & Earth - Reiten-no-kami appearing.PNG|Reiten-no-kami appearing. The Spirits of the Lightning & Earth - Reiten-no-kami speaking.PNG|Reiten-no-kami speaking. The Spirits of the Lightning & Earth - Raw Material.PNG|Found a raw material after talking to Reiten-no-kami. The Spirits of the Lightning & Earth - Collecting all raw materials.PNG|Going back to Reiten-no-kami after collecting all four raw minerals. The Spirits of the Lightning & Earth - Raw Materials to Craft Stone.PNG|Reiten converted the raw materials to Craft Stone with lightning. Category:Missions Category:Seasonal Event missions (iOS)